Sokka's Fault
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: It wasn't Katara's fault, nor Zuko's. they both tried to tell Sokka that the idea was really stupid, so it was technically Sokka's fault for uncovering the tiny bit of love that exists in everyone... Zutara Oneshot YAY! Warning:PICKUP LINES IN USE! R&R!


Hey everyone! This is another Oneshot. Only i am gonna put it by itself. Its gonna be a whole lot shorter than the other ones. And yes since I like torturing Zuko and Katara its a Zutara, the plot bunny would let me do it any other way... And do you guys know how many pick up line sites to find something that COULD be used in the Avatar world... I Do not own any of the pick up lines other than one or two I made up from the top of my head... anyones you have seen before... I didnt make them... I dont own Avatar, belongs to Bryan and Mike

Summary: It wasn't Katara's fault, nor was it Zuko's fault, they both tried to tell Sokka that the idea was really stupid, so it was technically Sokka's fault for uncovering the tiny bit of love exists within every individual for other individuals. Only this time he uncovered it between his sister and their once enemy.

ENJOY... I DARE YOU!

* * *

Sokka pushed Zuko towards the two rocks that jutted like seats from the ground. Zuko sat across from the other one wondering why the hell he was here... 

Sokka and Zuko, despite past differences of throwing insults back and fort, poking each other head with random blunt objects, became pretty good friends when Zuko and his uncle joined. and it only took one punch down drag out fight to make them that way. Of course the rest of the camp stood horrified as the two boys basically ripped each other apart. Katara had almost bent a gallon of water and threw it over their heads not really understanding the actual need of their fight.

Iroh had explained to the three remaining youths that older boys that usually have squabbles between them beat each other to a pulp then they are fine afterwards. Iroh couldn't quite explain why these boys, that after an hour they still thrashed and punched.

When they were done Katara had her work cut out for her, she was healing fractured ribs, two bloody noses, Zuko's two broken fingers, Sokka's sprained wrist. Plenty of cuts and scrapes and an assortment of bruises to follow. This is where it had basically started for her and Zuko.

Katara flung the pitcher towards the fire nation prince. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" She yelled as the pitcher collided with his head.

Zuko stood off of his sleeping pelt and sent a glare towards the girl, anger rising to a very dangerous level. He walked over to her as she got in her waterbending stance, he returned the gesture by getting into his own stance.

Aang rushed between the two. "If you two are gonna fight, then do it away from camp." The boy was right, the last time they had fought they had burned down one of the tents and doused the fire for their camp. Both receiving a long lecture then they both tried to point blame on the other.

The two had turned away from each other dismissing the fight.

Katara was the butt of every one of his jokes and teases. But instead of his satisfaction of seeing her cry she threw back insults that could be damaging to any ego. The worst thing about it her brother didn't help the situation, but made it worse.

So when Sokka came to get her and drug her over to sit in front of Zuko. Horrified at the thought of them making up or the opposite, making fun of her, she tried to get up and leave. Sokka grabbed her and pulled her back to the rock that sat only a foot away from Zuko, who was scowling at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok, why I called you over here was because we, you and I Katara, are gonna help Zuko find a girl." Sokka said.

"Really, here is my first hint, show some grace and less obsessiveness, you might actually have a chance!" She bit towards the prince in front of her.

Zuko actually leaned forward to smack the girl but Sokka

held him back. "Ok not that way Katara!" Sokka had said.

Katara rolled her eyes and remained sitting. "Then hurry I am getting nauseated just being here." She heard from in front of her.

"Ok, OK!" Sokka glared at the two of them. "Zuko I will tell you random pick up lines to use on ladies. And Katara you judge how well they worked. Thumb up for good, down for bad, and to the side for something that might work if he tried differently."

"Sokka I am not doing this." Katara said.

"Yeah I agree." Zuko backed her up.

Katara felt the tiniest of blushes reach her face.

Sokka shook his head. "Dont worry it not like anything will happen between you two, and Katara, once he gets a girlfriend he will stop bugging you."

"Ok, I am in." She said smiling.

Zuko shot her a glare. "What's in it for me?"

"The next town we go into I guarantee you a girlfriend." Sokka said with a salesman voice.

"Did I say I wanted a girl...friend." He spat the word.

"I didn't say you wanted a girlfriend, you need a girlfriend." Sokka smiled and prodded the other boy.

"Whatever I guess I will play the stupid game." Zuko looked at Katara. "But why her?"

"1. She can withstand you, 2. Would you rather it be Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Gotcha." Zuko looked at the girl across from him. "Plus since you probably don't get very many it shouldn't hurt your feelings if this doesn't mean anything."

"Ok I will tell you in your ear the line, and you tell it to Katara with all the charm you can muster." Sokka said. He bent over to Zuko and whispered something in his ear.

"Sokka, she is gonna punch me for that."

Sokka laughed. "Katara, dont punch him, go on Zuko."

"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." Zuko felt ultimately retarded for this statement.

Katara thought for a second and put her thumb to the side. "Good line, wrong guy." She said trying not to be mean, ok when did this happen.

Zuko repeated the line with a bit more charm. Katara put her thumb up and nodded her head.

Sokka bent to feed another line.

Zuko blushed slightly. "Like I am gonna really use that, I am only sixteen!" Zuko said. "And do you really want me to say that to your sister?"

"Remember this isnt serious ok." He looked warily at his sister and his friend. "Just do it Zuko, if it works then it might be used effectively."

Zuko took a breath. "Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?" He tried very hard not to laugh and keep his wits and charm about him.

Katara however wasn't impressed, and put her thumb down. "Not in a million years, the girl will most likely laugh."

Sokka tried another one.

Zuko was becoming more comfortable with the situation and nodded. Putting on as much of a charming face and smiling face to maybe get this one to work. "I just had to come talk with you. Sweetness is my weakness."

Katara couldn't help but feel her heart race slightly. She put her thumb up. "For actually saying something that corny a girl would have to spend a couple minutes with you." She said

This had continued for a good half an hour. Both Zuko and Katara had found it very hard sometime not to blush a lovely shade of scarlet.

Iroh had came back into camp after watching Toph and Aang practice earth bending. "What's going on?" He asked seeing the teens conversing.

"Well I am telling Zuko random pick up lines to give to girls the next time we go into town, and Katara is judging them as he says them." Sokka explained.

"Sokka I am thinking this is becoming redundant and stupid." Katara said.

Zuko agreed with her with a worried look on his face. His eyes darted quickly to Katara then to her brother.

"May I throw one in that is sure to work on any girl?" Iroh asked. "I gave this one to my late wife."

Sokka moved back and gestured Iroh to go ahead.

Iroh whispered into Zuko's ear for a moment, a slight blush coming to the young man's face. Pulling back Iroh smiled. "It will work for any prince."

Zuko gulped and did has his uncle instructed. He took Katara's hand and smiled with the kindest eyes he could muster. "For once I would throw away the honor that runs through my blood and the crown from my head just to spend one day in your presence, just to make all the stars in the sky jealous as they looked and knew that I was the one you chose."

Katara turned bright red, her heart hammered against her chest. Zuko was bent forward but not close enough, she let go of his hand and grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

What was shocking was that, it was happening, the other shocking part was when Zuko didn't pull away.

Sokka pointed at Iroh. "I didnt mean for that to happen!"

Iroh chuckled. "Didn't you know that despite how much you seem to hate someone, there is just a tiny bit of love in each of us for other individuals. Even enemies, or in their case, once enemies." Iroh strutted off and chuckled.

Sokka looked at the two sucking face behind him and stomped his way over.

The two pulled apart and glared at him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" They both said in unison.

* * *

I know its a bit short but its to the point... and my hands hurt... and I have had carpal-tunnel syndrome... Since I write and draw and play on photoshop without a mouse and just a touch pad... i wanna wacom table! oh well... but if you enjoyed that please by all means... REVIEW!

One of these days i will do something other than Zutara... Maybe a Jinko, or a Jetara, or a Kataang or a Maiko... but i will always love torturing these two with wonderful bouts of romance!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
